


Day 11 - Hearteyes

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: A friend's meddling isn't always a bad thing.
Relationships: Corporal Betsy/Female Courier
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Kudos: 17





	Day 11 - Hearteyes

Bernie shifts uncomfortably on the upturned crate she's standing on while Sandy, Freeside's premier (and only) tailor, takes her measurements under Veronica's watchful gaze. "This had better be worth it, Veronica. I still don't think it's fucking necessary."

"You said you're taking Betsy to the Ultra-Luxe, and I have _seen_ your idea of dressing up. So yes. This is absolutely necessary."

Sandy nudges her elbow, and Bernie gets the hint and raises her arms out to the sides. "From now on you only find out about my dates _afterward_."

Veronica makes a sour face. "Okay, so just to review, Sandy, this'll be a pink chiffon suit with ruffled lapels and a gold lamé shirt."

The tailor's expression clearly says Veronica is joking, but Bernie's taking no chances. "I will dunk your goddamn power fist in agave syrup."

\---

Next week Bernie is relieved when Veronica triumphantly brings in a white dress shirt and a black suit in a style just different enough from the King's to keep his feathers unruffled. "Okay, not a total waste of caps after all," she concludes when she's all put together. Bernie hates to give Veronica the satisfaction, but she does look ... surprisingly sharp.

When Bernie enters the Ultra-Luxe, she sees Betsy already there, idly watching the action at a roulette table. It gives her time to appreciate how nicely her girlfriend cleans up. She's never seen Betsy in a skirt and heels before, and _damn_ , she appreciates how that shows off her legs.

Then Betsy checks over her shoulder, and even from across the room, Bernie can see how her eyes widen when she spots her, and then they even ... soften a little? She heads over, expecting the expression to be gone on closer inspection, but no, Betsy's eyes are still alight and damn near worshipful.

"You look good," she murmurs, linking her arm through Bernie's.

Definitely worth it.


End file.
